Just A Thought
by Tovaras
Summary: I know, it’s been done hundreds of times before, but I still wanted to do it. It's a little one-shot, POV, read and find out.


**Just A Thought**

Author: Dragongirl85

E-mail: 

Parings: You'll see. looks around innocently Ah, screw it, I wouldn't have place it here if it weren't that pairing! It's a good old 1x2. Oh, with a mention of 3x4.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sorry to say it, but I don't... If I did, Relena would be killed a long time ago and the Gundam Boys would be extremely happy (not because Relena was dead. Well, Heero would...) I'm making no money for writing this. Don't sue, you won't get much anyway, unless you want a cranky, old cat, a fucked up cell-phone and a really, really, REALLY old and crappy computer.

Rating: PG-13

Notes: Ummm... Set 4 years after EW. Heero's POV, slightly OOC maybe (not really... I think Heero have thoughts like this). One-shot. Just a little something I decided to write down. I know, it's been done hundreds of times before, but I still wanted to do it.

Archive: Sure, but please ask first.:)

It's been 4 years since the Mariemaia incident. It's been 4 years since the last war. Now, peace roams everywhere, thanks to the Preventers. Being a field agent within the agency myself, I know how much work it takes for that peace to be protected. But if we stop a few incidents from people that suddenly get the idea that they need to take over the world, our mission has been successful.

I remember the day when we all parted to go our separate ways. It was just after the second war. Well, almost. We kept in touch, hooked up whenever we could. I never believed that I would keep in touch with the ones I was fighting with. I'd never thought that far. I always thought I would die in the war, but when I didn't...

After the first war, I planned just to vanish. No one knew me. No one would miss me. According to the records, I didn't exist. I wanted it that way. But Relena had other plans.

She begged me to stay. She even offered me a position as her bodyguard. She said she could give me everything I needed, if only I would stay with her. And I did... For a while.

She told me she could give me everything I needed: love, happiness, trust and friendship... She said she could make me become human again, said she could make me become what she was. She said... She said she could make me into what she's always known I was; A prince of the stars. But she couldn't... She couldn't give me any off the things I needed. That was why I left when the second war started. My heart lied elsewhere... I just didn't know where.

When I saw you again, I felt something I'd never felt with anyone. I felt something Relena had claimed she could give me. But I didn't know what that was yet. Not before I saw hurt on your face as I punched you in the stomach, just so you would be safe. The words I whispered into your ear; "That's one for one... Don't think ill of me..." Later you told me you never did.

When the second war ended, I thought I'd seen you for the last time. Then you called me. I didn't know how you'd gotten my number, but I was glad to hear your voice. You told me you were planning a get-together on L2 just so the five of us could get the chance to see each other again before our lives would take over. And we did. And so many bombs were detonated during the few hours we were together.

Quatre's relationship with Trowa was never a secret. Everybody knew how much they meant to each other. But Wufei's newly started relationship with Sally was a bigger surprise. But nothing beat the uncovering of a much deeper feeling that had been lurking under the surface for many years. We were shocked when we found out, because it seemed so unlikely. But then we realized that it wasn't so unlikely after all. It was as Quatre had said; the spark had always been there. We were just too young to see it. Instead, we've both realized that this was the best thing that has ever happened to us. "Better than chocolate ice-cream" as you always say.

It took time. A hell of a lot time, but it was worth every second because I now have everything Relena couldn't give me. Love, lust, desire, trust and friendship. The more we worked on it, the more I fell in love with you, and, before we knew it, we realized that we couldn't live without each other. We have a mutual respect and understanding for each other, a respect and understanding that we cannot have with anyone else. It can only be between the two of us. Even though we're completely different, we're also much the same. We are each other's missing parts.

You complete me in ways I never thought possible. You've crushed the shell I used to hide in and made me human. You have taught me how to live life. You always understand me and you bring out the best in me. You give me everything I need to survive.

You greet me with a smile every morning and you deepen our love with a sweet kiss good night every night. You accept all my mistakes and me because you know that I'm not the perfect soldier everybody claimed I was. If I have been perfect, I would have seen this coming a long time ago. And every time I see your smiling face, I just can't help but smile and pray to a higher power for my luck.

You make me alive and the only thing I can say is...

That I love you... And thank you, Duo Maxwell!

_Author's Notes: Just a little one-shot to freshen up my writings. Hope you enjoyed it. Now, about the story. What do you think? Need feedback, I live for feedback. Remember to review. points at the review button Thankee!_


End file.
